


The Write Way

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Manga Fan Fic [11]
Category: Cobra Starship, Gym Class Heroes, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Romance, F/M, M/M, erotic writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”What kind of a writer are you?””You didn’t read the business card?”Gabe looked at Mikey and then pulled the card out of his wallet.”Michael James Way…Erotic Novelist.”Gabe looked at the card and then back up at the man in front of him.”You write porn!?””Erotic literature if you please. Porn sounds dirty.”





	1. In The Eye of The Beholder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisukiRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukiRose/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So in a lot of my fics I really pick on Gabe. I either make him a sleaze bag trying to get into everyone pants or I make him a douche bag that still wants to get in everyone pants, but will stop at nothing to get there. I think the last fics i was nice to him was **My Wife Is A High School Student** and **Fruits Basket**. So it's been a few years. ^0^
> 
> So this fic is based on a manga that I read. i didn't like the full story of it, but the concept was pretty cool, so I said, let's see what I can do with the plot. So I guess read and tell me what you think! ^-^
> 
> Oh and can you guess where Mikey's stories come from? ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to _***DaisukiRose***_ for winning one of my contests! ^-^

”Are you shitting me?”

”Fuck, I wish I was.”

”I told you the bike was a bad idea!”

”Fuck Bill, don’t lecture me, I got enough shit now!”

”Well it’s a good thing that you weren’t going fast.”

”Yeah, but still…”

”Right, what about insurance?”

”Um…”

”Gaaaaabbbbeee!”

”Fuck I know…look, here he comes, I’ll call you later.”

Gabe hung up with his roommate and went over to the desk at the hospital.

”Hi…uh…how are you?”

”It’s a hair line fracture.”

”Shit, man, I’m really sorry.”

”The light was green.”

”Yeah, but pedestrians have the right of way.”

”Look, we both messed up, but let’s just leave that in the hands of the insurance.”

”Yeah…about that…”

”You don’t have any do you.”

Gabe looked down at the floor.

”I can work it off to pay the bill. I’m really good around the yard and…”

”How’s your writing?”

”Writing?”

”Yes, is it legible?”

”Oh, yeah, I mean I think it is. My professors don’t complain…much.”

”You’re in college?”

”Yes Sir.”

”Please, I am not that much older than you.”

”Sorry, uh what should I call you?”

”Mr. Way? I have your scripts ready.”

Thank you.”

”So Mr. Way then?”

”Do I look like one of your professors?”

”Uh…”

”Michael, my name is Michael.”

”Alright Michael.”

Michael started to leave.

”Yo Mikes wait up!”

Gabe ran right into the man’s back. He spun around and there was a look in his eyes that Gabe never wanted to see again.

”Never call me that…ever.”

”Alright, geeze.”

Michael straightened up.

”Mikey, my friends call me Mikey.”

”Okay, I can do Mikey. So Mikey, why did you want to know about my writing skills?”

”You can pay your debt off to me, but working for me. I am a writer, but obviously, I cannot write like this.”

Mikey held up his arm.

”Right, of course not.”

”Here.”

Mikey pulls a card out of his breast pocket.

”Be at this address tomorrow. You will work for me after your classes and on Saturdays till five.”

”For how long?”

Mikey looked at him and gave an evil grin.

”Would you like to see the bill?”

Gabe shuddered.

”No no, that’s okay, I will defer to you.”

”Defer? Huh, maybe you do have intelligence after all. What is your name?”

”Uh, Gabe Saporta.”

”Fine, see you tomorrow Gabriel.”

Gabe shuddered, he hated his full name, but he was not going to argue it. He watched the man go out the hospital door and get into a waiting cab.

”What the fuck did I just get myself into?”

*

*

*

”What the fuck did you just get yourself into?”

”I don’t know man! I fucked up and he…”

Gabe groaned as he passed the joint to Vicky.

”Well is he at least cute?”

”Dude, he’s like ten years older than me at least!”

”I thought you said you didn’t have a daddy kink?”

”Fuck you Greta.”

Greta laughed and took the joint from Vicky.

”Either way, you’re fucked for a time.”

”But he likes that.”

”I hate you all…except you Bill.”

”Well you are going to hate me too cause we have midterms coming up soon and that means that project is due.”

”Yup, I hate you too.”

”Well ya’ll haters can stay here, but I’m goin’ out tonight. Ladies are you joining me?”

Travie stood up stretching. He held a hand out for Vicky and Greta to take.

”Yeah, we’ll go.”

Both girls stood up and Travis looked at Bill.

”You coming Willy?”

”Nah, I got shit to finish before Monday.”

”Suit yourself. More ladies for me.”

The girls giggled as Travie led them out of the room. Gabe looked after them. He wanted to go. He wanted to stay high and get drunk and dance and make out and eventually fuck the night away, but he couldn’t cause he had to be at Mr. Way’s…Mikey’s home at nine sharp.

”Fuck my life.”

*

*

*

”You’re late.”

”I got us coffee.”

Mikey took the cup.

”Thank you, you’re still late. You will stay five minutes later to make up for it.”

Gabe sighed and didn’t say anything back. He walked into the studio. It was spacious, but sparsely furnished.

”You don’t have much do you?”

”I believe in minimalism. You only need what you need.”

Mikey led Gabe to a section that was meant to be a work space. There was a desk with several ledgers and note books and an array of pens and other writing utensils.

”Sweet set up. So, you use a lap top?”

”Why do you ask?”

”Well I don’t see a desk top so I just assumed.”

”You know what they say about people that assume right Gabriel?”

Gabe shuddered.

”Yeah, I know.”

”I do not own a computer, nor do I own a lap top, and before you ask, no tablet either.”

”Wait…so how am I supposed to help you write?”

”You will write, I will dictate.”

”You mean with pen and paper?”

Gabe kept looking at him for the joke to end.

”How else would I mean?”

”Oh…I…okay”

”Please sit.”

Gabe sat down at the desk chair and placed his coffee on the blotter…fuck, how did he even know what that thing was on the desk?

”Coaster please, I don’t need rings on the wood or the blotter.”

”Oh…right, sorry.”

Gabe sees a coaster on the side and grabs it. He puts the coffee on it carefully.

”Are you ready, we are wasting time.”

”Uh…sure?”

”You have not opened the ledger or chosen a writing utensil yet.”

”Right, I’ll just…”

Gabe grabs any pen and flips open the book.

”Once, I start dictating, I will not stop till I am done, please do not interrupt me, as I will lose my train of thought and start over. Is that clear?”

”Uh…yes?”

”You know with your alliterations, you seem anything, but confident in yourself or your ability to articulate properly. You need to speak with conviction. Now I’ll ask you again…did you understand my instructions clearly?” 

”Crystal.”

”Good, then let’s begin.”

Mikey sat in the chair on the other side of the desk. He took a sip of the coffee that Gabe brought him and then placed it on his own coaster. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

**"E-E-Ed-die, now please."**

**Edward smirked down at his wife writhing and begging him. Being a gentleman, he fulfilled his request and pushed in all the way in one stroke.**

**"Fuck!"**

**No waiting, Edward started a brutal pace, going right for Joseph's prostate on every stroke. Joseph's voice got caught in his throat and his body tensed up as a wave of multiple orgasms washed over him. His jaw was slack and wide, his eyes were shut tight and he threw his head back and grasped the bars on the headboard, holding on for dear life. He seriously fucking missed this feeling. Being full and filled with his husband. Joseph managed to let out a wrecked moan and his body quivered as Frank kept going with his enthusiastic pace.**

**"Don't stop. Please don't fucking stop."**

**"*pant* Wasn't planning on it baby. Never planning on it."**

”Uh…hold up…wait a minute.”

”You said you understood the rules.”

”I do, but…”

”I will start over.”

”Wait…”

**"E-E-Ed-die, now please."**

**Edward smirked down at his wife writhing and begging him. Being a gentleman, he fulfilled his request and pushed in all the way in one stroke.**

**"Fuck!"**

**No waiting, Edward started a brutal pace, going right for Joseph's prostate on every stroke. Joseph's voice got caught in his throat and his body tensed up as a wave of multiple orgasms washed over him. His jaw was…**

”Stop! Please!”

Mikey looked at the boy.

”What is the problem?”

”The problem is that you are reciting porn to me! Not only that, but it is gay porn!”

”Are you over 18 Gabriel?”

”Yes, but…”

”Are you homophobic?”

”What? No, I’m actually bi, but…”

”Then what is the problem?”

”You said that you would dictate to me and I would write it down for you.”

”Yes, and that is what you are supposed to be doing, but you are clearly not because you are doing the talking.”

”What kind of a writer are you?”

”You didn’t read the business card?”

Gabe looked at Mikey and then pulled the card out of his wallet.

”Michael James Way…Erotic Novelist.”

Gabe looked at the card and then back up at the man in front of him.

”You write porn!?”

”Erotic literature if you please. Porn sounds dirty.”

”It is dirty!”

”Are you done Gabriel?”

”I…I guess?”

Mikey looked at him.

”Yes, I am done.”

”Good, then I will begin again.”

**"E-E-Ed-die, now please."**

**Edward smirked down at his wife writhing and begging him. Being a gentleman, he fulfilled his request and pushed in all the way in one stroke.**

**"Fuck!"**

**No waiting, Edward started a brutal pace, going right for Joseph's prostate on every stroke. Joseph's voice got caught in his throat and his body tensed up as a wave of multiple orgasms washed over him. His jaw was slack and wide, his eyes were shut tight and he threw his head back and grasped the bars on the headboard, holding on for dear life. He seriously fucking missed this feeling. Being full and filled with his husband. Joseph managed to let out a wrecked moan and his body quivered as Frank kept going with his enthusiastic pace.**

**"Don't stop. Please don't fucking stop."**

**"*pant* Wasn't planning on it baby. Never planning on it."**

**Edward pulled Joseph into his lap, while remaining on his knees. He knew that Joseph loved this position because he could wrap his arms around Edward and kiss him without losing that perfect angle inside him. Also Edward felt like he was the deepest possible inside his wife.**

**"Fuck baby, you feel so fucking good wrapped around my cock. So Fucking Tight Joey."**

**He punctuated each of the four words with hard stabbing motions that made Joseph scream out in ecstasy.**

**"You feel like a vice grip, only warm and slicked up. Fuck Joey, you don’t know how good you look right now. One day I'm gonna fuck you in a room full of mirrors so you can watch yourself take my cock from every angle possible. Hell, I'll put them on the fucking floor too!"**

”Fuck.”

It was low and he was sure that Mikey didn’t hear him cause he was still droning on, but the man’s words were having an effect of him. He could feel his cock tightening in his pants. To look at Mikey, you would not think he was capable of coming up with these kinds of words that would have this kind of effect.

**The groan that Joseph let out told Edward that he loved the idea. He knew his wife was a bit of a narcissist, but that was part of his charm. Joseph had the confidence to know that he was hot and fucking sexy as hell. It only made him more desirable. What made him more amazing was how he did not rub it in people's faces. That alone made him the perfect wife.**

**"Fuck baby, getting close now. Want to feel you cum for me first. Want to feel your muscles clench and squeeze the cum out of my cock."**

**Joseph whimpered, it was the only sound he made before he tossed his head back as he came. He had his hand gripped around his cock, stroking himself at the same pace Edward was fucking him. It was overwhelming to say the least... His husband inside of him and his own hand on his cock. He was going to crash hard after Edward was finished and they haven't even left bed yet. Best way to start the day, that's for damn sure.**

Gabe was in trouble, the more Mikey talked the harder he got. He moved his free hand down to press his erection down, but it was a mistake. It felt good and his cock wanted more attention. 

”Are you alright?”

Gabe looked up and realized Mikey was looking at him.

”Yes, I just…”

”Was my dictation turning you on?”

Gabe flushed red.

”It’s alright, it is a perfectly natural reaction. If you need to sort yourself out, we can take a break. I need to call my editor anyway.”

Mikey got up and went toward the wall near the kitchenette. There was an old fashion push button phone mounted on the wall. He picked up the clunky receiver and started to dial.

”Go on then, we are wasting time.”

Gabe scrambled up and headed toward the direction Mikey pointed in. he slammed the door closed and yanked his pants down wrapping his hand around his cock quickly. He jerked it remembering the words that Mikey said.

_"You feel like a vice grip, only warm and slicked up. Fuck Joey, you don’t know how good you look right now. One day I'm gonna fuck you in a room full of mirrors so you can watch yourself take my cock from every angle possible. Hell, I'll put them on the fucking floor too!"_

Only he replaced the name and in his head he imagined the older man on his knees in a room full of mirrors and Gabe watched as he fucked him. He spilled over his hand with a groan leaning against the door. He quickly cleaned himself up and washed his hands. He fixed his pants and then more red faced than before returned to his task.

”Alright, he’s back, talk later.”

Mikey hung up and turned to Gabe who sat at the desk again.

”Ready to continue?”

The truth was Gabe wasn’t. After an orgasm, he wanted to sleep.

”Yup, already Mikey.”

Mikey looked at him, but continued to dictate.

*

*

*

**"Fuck, take me again please."**

**Edward groaned and let go of his cock, so close, then pulled off of Joseph with a pop, that was barely audible over the sound of the shower. Panting slightly, he climbed to his feet, careful not to slip on the wet floor, and pressed his lips hard against Joseph 's for a moment, before stepping back for breath.**

**"You want it baby?"**

**Edward grabbed Joseph and turned him to face the wall, before plastering himself to the younger man's dripping wet back, and nuzzling against his ear.**

**"You sure you want it?"**

**He slid two fingers straight up inside Joseph 's entrance. He didn't need prepping, but it was fun to play, and it would give Edward the time he needed, so that he didn't cum, the second he entered him.**

**"Yes, please Eddie, I need you inside me."**

**Edward knew that neither one of them was going to last very long now, but that wasn't the point. They both came harder and better when Edward was buried balls deep in Joseph 's tight little ass, so he removed his fingers and lined up, slowly pushing the head of his cock inside, a deep, guttural growl escaping his throat as he pushed all the way in.**

**"Ah ah ah, more, fuck me please baby."**

**Joseph sounded desperate, but he did not care. He knew Edward didn't judge him. Edward held Joseph 's hips and started a fast, brutal pace.**

**"N-Not gonna l-l-last!"**

**"D-D-Don't care, want to feel you."**

**Joseph ground back on Edward pushing him in as deep as he could.**

**"I got ya baby. I'm r-right h-here!"**

**"Fill me up baby."**

**Edward thrust hard as he felt himself release, decorating Joseph 's insides.**

*ding dong*

”Break time.”

”Huh?”

”Lunch is here, I hope you like pineapple pizza.”

Gabe didn’t even realize how much time had gone by.

”What like Hawaiian pizza?”

”Yeah.”

”No that’s cool, I like that, my friends don’t.”

”Good.”

Gabe stands and stretches. He moves from the desk to the table. Mikey is already sitting at the table eating. Gabe grabs a slice and starts to eat it.

”So I think that we are making good progress here.”

”Yeah, the characters are really interesting. Do they have any basis in real life?”

”I get inspiration from all over so there are real life moments.”

”I like that, it makes the character more real and emotional.”

”Emotion is important in a story.”

”Yet you seem o show very little yourself.”

Mikey just looked at Gabe blinking.

”We should get back to work.”

”Right.”

Gabe finished his pizza and then headed to the bathroom to wash his hands.

*

*

*

**”Save the bullshit Joseph. If you just don’t want to talk to me, you don’t have to.”**

**”Eddie, I never said that. I just have a lot going on in my life now and…”**

**”And there is no room for me I get it. Well allow me to do you a favor then and get out of it.”**

**Edward started to head towards the door.**

**”Eddie, please, wait, what is this?!”**

**Joseph was really confused and getting upset now.**

**”This is me getting the fuck out of your life so you can get shit done.”**

**”Eddie, please I’m sorry!”**

**”Don’t bother saying you’re sorry anymore Joseph, it means nothing to me.”**

**With that, Edward slammed the door. Joseph fell to his knees. He had tried, he tried so much. All the times he asked Edward to come and visit him. All the times he offered to pay for it when he had no money just because he wanted to see his face. The intimate moments late at night over social media, he enjoyed those. Just talking about the day, even if Edward only answered with one word here and there, it was still fun. Joseph saw the birthday gift that he bought for Edward sitting on his desk. It made him cry even more. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of anything with alcohol. He went to his bedroom and curled up on his bed. He scrolled through his phone looking at the pics of him and Edward on those rare moments they were together as he drank. There would be no more.**

”Wow.”

”I did not realize it was so late.”

Gabe snapped out of his reverie, he saw that Mikey was looking at his watch.

”You can go now, enjoy your Sunday and I will see you Monday after your classes”

”Wait! No, what is going to happen to Joey?! Is Eddie ever gonna come back?”

Mikey looked at him.

”I am still writing that part.”

”But…”

”Have a good evening Gabriel.”

Mikey walked away into his bedroom. Gabe gathered his stuff and headed for the door.

”Oh Gabriel?”

”Yeah?”

”Thank you for caring about my characters.”

”No problem and please, call me Gabe.”

”Have a good night…Gabe.”

Gabe smiled and left locking the door behind him.


	2. First Comment Gets Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Uh…and I interrupting something?”
> 
> Both men looked up at him.
> 
> ”Mikey…are you hiding some side twink action from me?”
> 
> ”What? No, Gabe this if Frankie…my editor.”
> 
> Frank pulled his hand away from Mikey crotch and held it out of Gabe.
> 
> ”Nice to finally meet the guy that fucked up Mikey’s arm.”
> 
> ”Uh…thanks?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this was a fun chapter for me and a little touching cause I went through my old fics and pulled out sweet comments along with sassy ones to use in the story! If you catch yours, let me know! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

”So how’s it going?”

”Uh…I think I have jerked off more in the past week than I have in a year.”

”Man, is his shit that good?”

”Dude, you have no idea.”

*

*

*

**"Baby, that's a huge step. Don't you want to take it slower?"**

**"I can take it as slow as you want."**

**"No baby, this is all about you."**

**"Oh...I...okay?"**

**Sam sat up on his knees. Trevor sat up and started undoing Sam's belt while rubbing his cock through his jeans. He looks up at Sam and smirks.**

**"Feels like a mouthful."**

**"Oh it's more than one mouthful sweetheart."**

**Sam watched as Trevor finished opening his jeans and went wide eyed as his cock popped out.**

**"God."**

**Trevor bit his lip and pulled Sam's pants down. He wrapped his slender fingers around Sam's cock and started stroking.**

**"Mmmm, doing good baby so good."**

**Sam pulled Trevor close again and kissed him.**

**Trevor moaned into Sam's mouth and stroked him teasingly slow.**

**"Tell me how it feels baby."**

**Sam moved from Trevor's mouth tracing his jaw with nips and kisses.**

**"Feels so big... so good."**

**Trevor's breathless because of Sam's kisses.**

**"Well if you like how it feels, your gonna love how it tastes."**

**Sam slipped to the crook of Trevor's neck, sucking lightly on his collar bone.**

**"You know, you taste pretty good yourself."**

**"Thank you, Trevor."**

**Sam gripped the back of Trevor's head and moaned louder.**

**"That's it baby, let me hear you now, cause in a few more minutes, your mouth is going to be too full to say anything."**

**"Oh God, I want it so bad."**

**And Trevor means it and he never thought he'd be saying anything like that; especially not with Sam. He groans and pushes into him.**

**"Now baby...”**

**Sam pulled Trevor closer and kissed him fiercely.**

**"...down on your knees and worship my cock."**

”C-C-Can we stop again?”

Mikey looked over at Gabe.

”Do you need to jerk off again?”

”Ugh, do you have to say it that way.”

Gabe stood up, not even trying to hide it.

”You know, you can use my bedroom rather than the bathroom.”

Gabe looked up at Mikey sharply.

”I just figured you would rather lay down than use the wall or the toilet.”

”I…”

*ding dong*

Mikey left to answer the door and Gabe ran to the bathroom.

*

*

*

”Miiiikkkeeeyyyyyy…”

”No Frank.”

”But you said…”

Gabe came out of the bathroom to a sight he never thought he would see. There as a guy sitting with Mikey on the sofa…well sitting with was a loose term. He was actually hanging on his back groping at his crotch.

”Uh…and I interrupting something?”

Both men looked up at him.

”Mikey…are you hiding some side twink action from me?”

”What? No, Gabe this if Frankie…my editor.”

Frank pulled his hand away from Mikey crotch and held it out of Gabe.

”Nice to finally meet the guy that fucked up Mikey’s arm.”

”Uh…thanks?”

Frank pushed off Mikey and stood up.

”So what are you doing here?”

”He’s helping me.”

”Oh, I get it… _helping_ you. Well just make sure that you leave something for me when you are done.”

Gabe was confused. Did Mikey have something going with his editor?

”Well Mikey, are we still having our meeting or what?”

”Yes yes, let me get my coat.”

”Wait…what about…”

”Here, use this till I get back.”

Mikey hands Gabe an old fashion mini tape recorder.

”You’re kidding right?”

”I’ll be back in about two hours.”

Without another word Mikey walked out the door. Frank looked at him shrugging and left too. Gabe just stared at the closed door for a moment. He looked at the device in his hand. He hit the play button. 

**"You know what to do, right?"**

**Sam moved forward behind Trevor. He felt his hard cock pressing him forward. He parted Trevor's ass cheeks and watched as his opening quivered in anticipation. Suddenly he got the urge to try something. He leaned down and pushed his face in.**

**"Ahhh! Sammy! You…oh GOD!!"**

”Shit!”

Gabe dropped the recorder on the floor. Fortunately there was a rug to break its fall.

”Fuck, he’s trying to kill me.”

Gabe picked up the recorder and walked back over to the desk. He sat down and opened to a fresh page of the ledger. He took a deep breath and let it out. He hit the play button and started to write.

*

*

*

**"F-Faster! H-Harder."**

**Trevor whimpered, dropping down onto his elbows and grinding back.**

**"I need...I want...fuck need to..."**

**Sam bucked his hips, once twice and then he was cumming, filling Trevor up. He worked through his orgasm. Trevor came hard at the feeling of being filled up. His arms and legs wobbled, then he collapsed face down on the ground, with Sam still inside him. Sam is still shaking as he pulls out of Trevor and watches as his cum drips out of him. He brings his finger up and runs it over the opening before pushing it inside. Trevor moaned, a shudder running through him.**

**"Oh, too much…"**

”Ah ah ah ahhhhhh!”

Mikey walked in and saw that Gabe was not at the desk. Neither was the recorder. He took his coat off and headed toward his bedroom. He stopped at the door, which was partly open. There he saw Gabe on the bed with the recorder next to his head fisting his cock. His eyes were closed and his neck was arched back. His toes were curling into the mattress.

**Sam is fascinated by the way Trevor's body is reacting. He pulls his finger out and licks it before parting Trevor's cheeks and leaning in once more. Trevor's eyes nearly popped from his head as he squealed and tried to move away.**

**”Sammy, stop!”**

”Fuck fuck fuck!”

Gabe spilled over his fist in long strings of cum as his back arched off the bed. He collapsed panting and Mikey closed the door.

*

*

*

”Errrrrg.”

Gabe opened his eyes. He groaned as he rolled on his side and saw…Mikey.

”Did you sleep well?”

”I…uh…”

Gabe was still half out of it trying to figure what was going on. It was then he realized he had no pants on.

”Oh shit!”

He scrambled out of the bed hitting his ass on the floor hard.

”Fuck!”

Mikey leaned over the edge and looked at him.

”That looked like it hurt.”

”It did assho…I mean…”

”It’s fine.”

Mikey got up and opened the bedroom door.

”You might want to clean yourself up and put pants on…although you are just going to get dirty again.”

Gabe just stared at him gaping. Mikey shrugged and then left the room. Gabe got up and slipped his pants on following.

*

*

*

**"You don’t get to cum unless I think you deserve it. I know I am an amazing fuck and before we are done you will be begging me."**

**"Please? Trevor please?"**

**"Uh uh uh, I need to hear you beg more Sammy. Want you to really feel you need it oh and call me Trev, all my best fuckboys do and you are definitely at the top of the list right now."**

**Trevor grabbed Sam's hair and pulled him up so that he was backwards in his lap.**

**"Kiss me."**

”I think that’s good for today.”

”No wait…what happened, why is Trevor treating Sammy so badly now?”

Mikey looked at Gabe.

”What?”

”Well they had such a good relationship and they seemed to be happy and now he is treating him like a common whore.”

”Why do you care?”

Gabe looked at Mikey.

”Don’t you? These are characters that you created. You gave them life and personalities, not to mention character traits and…”

”Don’t you think you are putting too much thought into this? They are fictional characters. They don’t matter.”

”But they do! Hey matter to the reader! Haven’t you even talked with your readers or read their reviews of your books on line?”

”No, I don’t deal with the public and I don’t have a computer.”

Gabe wanted to put his head through a wall.

”But you need to!”

”I will see you Saturday. I have another meeting on Friday.”

”Fine.”

Gabe gathered his stuff and walked out.

*

*

*

”Way Way Way, ah here it is.”

Considering it was a common name, Gabe was surprised he found Mikey so fast. According to his Wikipedia page he had a brother. Mikey has no pictures on his walls so Gabe didn’t even know he had siblings. The only person he ever met in Mikey’s life was Frank and he was not sure who Frank really was other than his editor and they were too close for it to be just that. He followed a link to a site that sold Mikey’s books. There he saw a lot of comments. They weren’t to a particular novel, but just random comments with ratings. Most had five stars. He clicked on a few.

_Okay, so this is my fifth time re-reading this whole story and I just want to say that this is the best story I have ever read. I loved the plot and the drama and I also loved how even though Eddie tortured Joe, Joe still loved him. I honestly wished that I could erase my memory of this story so I can read it again without knowing what's coming next. And imagine this as a tv series, I'd watch it every single day._

”Wow, that’s pretty amazing!”

Gabe was kind of impressed. He moved to the next one.

_I'm pretty sure you just broke me with the truly fucked up shit my brain came up with. It doesn't affect Eddie and Joey's marriage? Oh God please don't tell me Eddie has sex with Charlie??!! Yep I'm broken._

Gabe laughed at that one. The person was so passionate about the story. He noticed that they were talking about the same characters that he had been writing. Mikey must have created a series with them. He wondered where the continuity lie.

_I just finished this and I was riveted!! I absolutely loved every moment of the story! I hated Charlie throughout but when I found out why he was insane I actually felt bad for him for a second. You are an amazing writer! Thank you so much!_

”Well I guess I need to find out which book this was from.”

Gabe yawned, He was pretty tired, but he wanted to read a few more.

_That was lovely. Joseph and Edward are so adorable together. But knowing you like I do, I just KNOW this is the calm before the storm._

”Calm before the storm?”

Gabe was confused. How does one publish only part of a book? Perhaps it was a two part? He clicked to another page.

*

*

*

_Sam and Trevor stories aren’t the ones I like to read but I can't stop reading this and it just got way better!_

_Gosh this is perfect. Holy shit I love Sam. They have a really awesome relationship going on. Sam is so awesome understanding their love and sticking up for Trevor. This is really fucking great._

_I did not come to the fiction bar saying "Fuck me up with the best shit you got" rude, fuck me up before sleep why don't you. This is too sad I was so teary eyed and I thought it was gonna get better but nah you just felt like ripping souls today._

Gabe closed the page and powered down his lap top. Mikey was so popular. He should be living this amazing life of notoriety in the adult community, so why was he unaware of it all? Gabe decided to go out a purchase a few of Mikey’s older stories to better understand what the comments were about. He yawned as he looked at the clock and realized it was super late. He had an exam tomorrow. He slipped his clothes off and climbed into bed. Tomorrow after classes, he would head to the store and start to unravel the mystery of Michael James Way, Erotic author.


	3. Happy Endings Are For Suckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Why did you lie to me?”
> 
> Mikey closes the door and walks past Gabe to the desk. He picks up a pen…in his left hand.
> 
> ”I didn’t lie to you.”
> 
> ”You’re a lefty? You could write the whole time? Why? Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you use me!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Wheee another fic is over! I like writing these simple ones sometimes and I think that I gave Gabe a nice ending like he deserved. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***One Month Later***_

”Just call him.”

”No, it’s good that he is gone anyway.”

”You don’t mean that Mikey.”

”Yes I do, he was in the way of my work.”

”Mikey, you hadn’t written anything new till he came along!”

”It’s fine. It’s better this way.”

Frank threw his hands up in exasperation. He knew he would not get through to Mikey.

”Fine, I’m heading out. Nice job on the last chapter by the way.”

”Thanks. When can we publish?”

”It’s heading to the printer this week.”

”Good. Have a good day Frankie.”

”It’s about him isn’t it?”

”Good day Frankie.”

Frank sighed and left. He walked down the stairs to his car. He hoped that the boy had read the message he left. Mikey was stubborn, Frank knew it ran in the family, but he hoped this guy was not.

”Balls in your court Gabe.”

He got in his car and drove off.

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

”Come on Gabe, come out, it will be fun.”

”I don’t want to.”

Greta flopped down on the bed next to Gabe.

”You have been moping around for a month ever since you stopped writing for that guy.”

”I was never writing for him. He was using me.”

Travis bent down and picked up one of the books. Gabe was so angry when he found out that everything he was helping Mikey write was already published. He was made a fool.

”He must have done it for a reason.”

”Yeah, to humiliate me.”

”That’s stupid, he had no reason to.”

Vicky sat on Gabe’s other side.

”Maybe he liked having you around.”

”I doubt it, he never talked to me and he thought it was funny that I had to jerk off after he dictated to me.”

”I would think it was hot.”

”Hey guys check this out. It’s an article on Mikey.”

Greta, Vicky, and Travis walked over to where Bill was. Gabe stayed on the bed and laid down putting earphones in.

”Wow…Gabe you gotta read this!”

”No.”

”Fine.”

Bill started to read out loud. Gabe drowned most of it out with his music till something made him remove them.

”Say that again.”

They four looked over at him and Bill read it again.

”Frank Iero, Michael’s editor, had this to say about his latest work. ‘It’s very different from anything he has ever written before. It speaks from his heart and the main character is clearly modeled from someone that he cares about a lot. Recently there was a change in Michael’s life that brought the spark in him back to life. I just hope that whoever it was can keep that flame going.’ Until this week’s new book, way had not written anything in the past two years and …”

”Wait…how is that…”

Gabe got up leaving the earphones and went to the group. Greta put an arm around him hugging him tight.

”It says he hasn’t put anything out in the past two years cause he lost he muse.”

”You don’t think…”

”I think this Frank guy is sending you a message Gabe. You are that spark.”

Gabe pulled away from Greta and grabbed his coat.

”Where are you going?”

”To the book store.”

”I’ll come.”

Travis grabbed his coat.

”Thanks Travie.”

”No problem man.”

The two left and hopped their bikes. They headed into town to the only adult book store they trusted.

*

*

*

_"Gavin...I..."_

_Mitch looks down at his ruined phone. This isn't the first time that he has been caught, but it is the first time that he has really cared about the boy he was destroying. He had been denying it for a while now, but now with this broken boy in front of him he can't anymore._

_"...love you."_

_"No, you don't."_

_Gavin starts crying._

_"NO YOU DON'T!"_

_Gavin backed away from him._

_"You lied to me. You shared me with strangers. You... you..."_

_"I was wrong. I...made a mistake. I...really love you."_

_"No, you don't. You don't love me. You love my innocence. That's all this was ever about."_

_Gavin realized what he was wearing and chuckled sadly._

_"Tell me, is this a turn on. Is it arousing you that you were able to string the dumb kid along and his stupid older brother? Are you going to take a picture of me like this? Crying? Vulnerable? Weak!? Are you going to document this!?"_

_"No, and I was going to delete my IG too and the only one that was going to see anymore pics of you was me. I was not kidding when I said that you were the only one. I have not been with anyone in months since you."_

_"So why do you have pictures of them? You're lying to me. I can't trust you. I will never trust you again."_

_"I just haven't gotten rid of them yet. I've been spending all my time with you and I understand you not being able to trust me, but I never forced you to do anything that you did. That has never been my M.O."_

_"You're blaming this on me? Because I take off my clothes for you that means exploit me?"_

_"No! I didn't mean it like that! I meant that we took our time. I never pushed you like I did the others. I didn't want to. I care about you and..."_

_"If you lie to me one more time I swear it'll be the last thing you ever say."_

_"I'm not lying! I've been trying to figure out how to tell you and then Tom came along and I really saw what it would be like to lose you to someone else and it hurt."_

_Mitch touched his chest._

_"Here."_

_"Sal told me not to trust you. He told me it was weird that were overly nice to me all of a sudden. I didn't care what he thought; I just liked feeling wanted by you. Then things happened and I let that cloud my judgement... but I knew he was right. Deep down I knew there was something... and now I know. If you loved me or even cared about me you would've never done this. You have no idea how I feel."_

_Gavin sobs and wraps his arms around himself._

_"Even if you didn't care about me... I would've thought you'd at least care about Dave. How could you this to him?"_

_Mitch had no answer for that. He was truly going to lose his best friend of ten years because of his careless actions._

_"I don't know."_

_"Because it's like I've always said... you're a jerk. All you care about is yourself."_

_Gavin wipes at his eyes._

_" Gavin..."_

_Mitch can't think of anything to say. He has fucked up worse than he ever has before. He turns to the door of the basement. Probably the last time that that he will ever be back here._

_"Whether you believe it or not Gavin, I did fall in love with you and I still do and I regret hurting you the way I did and If I could, I would die trying to find a way to fix it."_

_Mitch leaves the broken and disenchanted boy in his onesie, in his basement bedroom alone._

”Wow, that’s some powerful stuff. I mean the betrayal and…hey where are you going?”

Gabe didn’t answer Travis. After reading that he jumped on his bike and rode to the apartment. He climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. Mikey answered it looking surprised…or as surprised as Mikey can get. He looked down at the book in Gabe’s hand with the tag still on it.

”Did you steal that?”

Gabe ignores Mikey and pushed his way into the apartment.

”Why did you lie to me?”

Mikey closes the door and walks past Gabe to the desk. He picks up a pen…in his left hand.

”I didn’t lie to you.”

”You’re a lefty? You could write the whole time? Why? Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you use me!?”

Mikey ignored him and started writing. Gabe marched over and grabbed the pen from Mikey’s hand. He knocked everything off the desk and sat on it.

”There, now you can’t ignore me.”

Mikey looked at the floor and then Gabe.

”You knocked all my stuff off.”

”Fuck that shit! Just look at me and tell me why you did it?!”

Mikey looked away again.

”It was just a joke at first. It was pay back for you hurting me. I was going to do it for one day and then send you off, but…”

”But…you liked my work and…”

”Lots of people like your work! You have a huge fan following!”

”Had…I had a fan following then I stopped writing and they all left me for the next big thing.”

”So all you had to do was write something else.”

”I tried!”

Mikey pushed away from the desk and walked away. He stood in front of the window.

”Everything was shit, I lost my ability, I lost my courage, my muse. Nothing worked. I thought that maybe even my old stories were just shit then you…you got off on them. I…I saw you. I saw how much my words turned you on, even when I spoke them in a monotone manner. You got so turned on that one time on my bed.”

Gabe got off the desk.

”You watched me.”

”I did.”

Gabe walked over and placed a hand on Mikey’s shoulder.

”I love the new book, but it seems unfair that Gavin isn’t listening to Mitch or believing his words.”

”Would you? Mitch lied to Gavin so much. Why should Gavin believe anything that he says?”

”Cause Gavin is smarter than that and knows that Mitch has good intentions.”

”We aren’t talking about Mitch and Gavin anymore are we?”

Gabe gently turned Mikey towards him.

”No, we are not.”

”I missed you.”

”I know, Frank told me.”

”When did you talk to Frank?”

”I read a review of the book and…”

”That little shit.”

”Yeah he is.”

Mikey laughed and Gabe had never heard anything more amazing.

”How about we go in the bedroom and you can tell me how the story ended.”

”You know I don’t believe in happily ever after right?”

Gabe lifted Mikey’s chin gently and looked into his eyes.

”Let’s see if we can change your mind.”

Then he kissed him.

*

*

*

”Yo Mikes, you home?”

”This is a bad idea Frankie.”

”No it isn’t Gee, it’s a great idea!”

”Using Mikey’s apartment to make out when ours is being painted has to be in the top ten of your worst ideas.”

Frank led Gerard to the sofa and then climbed into his lap.

”At least it isn’t in the top five.”

”No, that’s reserved for the dangerous shit.”

”Yeah, so let’s up the stakes and use his room.”

”What?! No way!”

”I’m just kidding Gee. Now come on, we don’t have much time. Mikey’s interview is only an hour.”

Frank slid to his knees and started to open Gerard’s belt and Gerard lost his ability to protest after that.

*

*

*

”Ugh, cotton mouth.”

Gabe woke up smacking his lips. He looked over at the sleeping man next to him. He leaned over and kissed his forehead and then got up. He had to piss and needed a drink. Gabe didn’t bother with his boxers as he opened the bedroom door and saw…two people fucking on the sofa. He stared for a moment and then closed the door. He forgot he had to pee and walked over to the bed.

”Uh…Mikey?”

”Mmmm?”

”There are two people fucking on your sofa.”

”Is it us?”

”Uh…no we fucked in your bed.”

”Oh.”

Mikey sat up rubbing his eyes and groped for his glasses. Gabe handed them to him and he got up also ignoring his boxers and opened the door.

”Fuck yes, oh God right there Gee!”

Mikey walked out and Gabe saw him go to the bathroom and piss with the door opened. He then went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. He drank it and then brought one back. The two people on the sofa didn’t even notice him.

”Here, you get thirsty after you cum.”

Gabe was still in shock. Mikey sighed and sat down next to Gabe. He took a sip of the water and then leaned over and kissed Gabe pushing it into his mouth. Gabe swallowed and then looked at Mikey.

”It doesn’t bother you?”

”It’s Frankie and my brother.”

”So that makes it okay?”

”It was probably Frank’s idea and Gee got roped into it.”

”Oh…uh…”

The bedroom door was still open and Frank, who he finally recognized, was going to town in Mikey’s brother’s lap.

”Uh should we…”

”I want to blow you again and then I’ll fuck you this time.”

Gabe brain short circuited as Mikey got on his knees and took Gabe’s now half hard cock into his mouth. He groaned and fell back on the bed and Mikey kicked the door closed.

*

*

*

”Sorry Mikey.”

”It’s okay Gee, I knew it was Frank’s fault.”

”Hey!”

”Uh…”

Gabe felt so strange. They were sitting at the table eating pineapple pizza…well minus the ham for Frank cause apparently he was a vegetarian, and talking like everything was normal. Mikey looked at Gabe and then back at Gerard.

”Gee this is Gabe.”

Gerard smiled at him and after wiping his hand on his boxers, cause that’s all they were all wearing, he held it out.

”Nice to meet you! Frankie told me you were a lot of help to my little brother.”

”Well I…”

”Oh yeah, Gabe here is Mikey’s new muse!”

”Really?”

Gerard’s face lit up.

”Yup…”

Frank took a bite of pizza.

”…he helped Mikey write his last book!”

”Oh wow! It’s so good too! Have you read it yet?”

”He did. He thought it was so good he stole it.”

Mikey took a sip of his soda.

”Wait…what?”

Gabe made a mental note to apologize to Travis cause he probably paid for the copy. 

”That was an accident, I was excited to see Mikey and I forgot it was in my hand.”

”Awww that’s kind of sweet…unless you get arrested then it kind of sucks.”

Frank laughed and kissed Gerard’s cheek.

”You sentimental old fuck you.”

”Eeewww Frankie, tomato sauce kiss!”

Gabe looked at Mikey as he fondly looked at his brother and Frank. He leaned in and kissed his cheek.

”No sauce for you.”

Mikey turned to him and smiled kissing him on the lips.

”I wouldn’t have minded.”

”So Mikes, what’ next?”

Mikey thought about it.

”Maybe I will write a sweet romantic story with a happy ending.”

”What?!”

Both Frank and Gerard exclaimed at the same time. Mikey chuckled and looked at Gabe.

”Would you like to be my muse for that?”

Gabe smiled and stood up. He picked Mikey up from his chair and left the other two gaping as he carried them to Mikey’s bedroom and closed the door.


End file.
